leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Boundaries Crossed (TCG)
|jasetnum=51 |jarelease=July 13, 2012 |numdecks=2 |deck1= |deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Dragon Blast/Dragon Blade |japrevset=Dragon Blast/Dragon Blade |japrevsetname=Dragon Blast/Dragon Blade |nextset=Plasma Gale |janextset=Plasma Gale |janextsetname=Plasma Gale }} Pokémon TCG: ''Black & White—Boundaries Crossed'' (Japanese: フリーズボルト Freeze Bolt and コールドフレア Cold Flare) is the name given to the seventh main expansion of cards from the English Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the sixth of the BW era. Description Step into the next dimension of your journey into battle using the might of the Boundary Pokémon... both White Kyurem and Black Kyurem! Harness the powers of more Pokémon-EX like Landorus, Cresselia, and Celebi, and Keldeo makes its debut in the Black & White—Boundaries Crossed expansion as both a Pokémon and a Pokémon-EX, along with the never-before-seen, powerful ACE SPEC Trainer cards, which are so devastating that you can only carry one into battle! Cross over to sweep aside your opponents with one mighty push! Information Boundaries Crossed expansion is the seventh Black & White Series expansion, released November 7, 2012, and the first to be centered around , which was released only about one month beforehand. The Japanese counterpart, Freeze Bolt · Cold Flare, was the sixth Japanese BW era expansion, and was released in July of the same year. The English release contains many of the cards released within the Japanese release, in addition to most of the cards originating from the Japanese and , as well as two cards first released worldwide in the English expansion: and . Additionally, the Full Art print of was pulled forward from the Japanese expansion in order to be released with the regular print. Both the English and Japanese releases are the largest expansions of the Black & White Series. Boundaries Crossed totals 153 cards (4 of which are s), causing it to be the fifth largest English TCG release ever, beaten out by , , , and . The Secret cards are reprinted from ( in Japan), reprinted from ( in Japan), reprinted from ( in Japan), and reprinted from ( in Japan). In both English and Japanese, these Secret cards are the first to feature golden borders, and they also utilize the special etching featured on s. The expansion features two s, and , centered around 's brand new Formes, Black and White Kyurem, respectively. Each deck contains an exclusive featuring their respective Pokémon Forme. Both decks utilize both and Pokémon, but Ice Shock utilizes Pokémon while Cold Fire utilizes Pokémon. The additional rule insert included within both theme decks erroneously credits 5ban Graphics as the illustrator of this set's promotional artwork, while the actual illustrator is Shin Nagasawa. Many of the new Formes of Pokémon featured in Black 2 and White 2 make their debut in the TCG. Black Kyurem and White Kyurem are featured as both regular cards and Pokémon-EX. and debut in Boundaries Crossed; Keldeo is featured in both of its Formes while Meloetta is featured in its Aria Forme, and one of the Forces of Nature, , is featured in its Therian Forme. Additionally, Pokémon are depicted within many of the locations that are new to Black 2 and White 2. Aspertia City Gym and Virbank City Gym are released as s within the Freeze Bolt · Cold Flare expansion; however, Virbank City Gym, along with many of the other cards in the Japanese expansion, were later saved for the English expansion. The set names Freeze Bolt and Cold Flare represent the two signature moves for Black Kyurem and White Kyurem: and . Many of the Pokémon cards also include updated Pokédex entries from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Boundaries Crossed, and the Japanese Freeze Bolt · Cold Flare equivalent, feature 6 : , , , , , and , as both regular art prints and . In addition to the 6 Full Art Pokémon-EX, this expansion features , , and as Full Arts. The Bianca and Cheren sport their new Black 2 and White 2 design. Full Art Supporter cards become a staple for the make up of most of the remaining Black & White Series expansions. The expansion is the first to feature a brand new classification of s: . These Item cards are extremely powerful, but with the drawback of being limited to 1 Ace Spec card per deck. Four Ace Spec were introduced in Boundaries Crossed: , , , and . Crystal Wall and Gold Potion originate from the Japanese , while Computer Search and Crystal Edge originate from . Gold Potion allows 90 damage to be healed from the Active Pokémon without any drawback. Crystal Wall and Crystal Edge can be attached to and , respectively, allowing Black Kyurem-EX to have 300HP instead of 180HP, and White Kyurem-EX's attacks to do 50 more damage. Computer Search has the same powerful effect as the print of , but is now limited to 1 per deck, taking up the Ace Spec spot within a deck's 60 cards. In play, all prints are to be treated as an Ace Spec. Usually, the fact that this expansion switches from featuring the original to Black 2 and White 2 would mean the beginning of a new Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. However, the set remains part of the Black & White Series, the only Series representing Generation V. The set has additional characteristics that set it apart from the six previous Black & White Series expansions. The and artwork start being illustrated by Shin Nagasawa instead of by 5ban Graphics. Additionally, as with the start of most Series, the Ultra Rare card lineup is changed, which starting with Boundaries Crossed, includes Ace Spec and Full Art Supporters as normal staples for the next few expansions. The expansion logo also features Ice and Fire themes within the "Black & White" part of the logo, which continue though . All of these details, which would normally mean the beginning of a new TCG Series, can instead be seen as the most logical starting point for the next . The set contains a few running themes throughout the Abilities and attacks on its cards. features the Time Recall, allowing Evolved Pokémon to use the attacks of their previous evolutions. This Ability can be paired with Pokémon such as Charizard, allowing use of 's Raging Claws attack for a damage output of up to 200 damage. Time Recall is also designed to pair well with and , allowing Flygon access to both an Ability that spreads damage to all of the opponent's Pokémon and Vibrava's Sand Pulse attack that does the same. This combo was in turn designed to work with 's Sinister Hand Ability, allowing manipulation of all damage on the opponent's side of the field. An additional combo introduced within this set is being able to use the Supporter in order to search out any deck's 1 Ace Spec card. The is from the , which originated as one of the Japanese awarded to those who bought a booster box of the expansion. Officially, the English release of the set contains 149 cards. Between alternate holofoils, reverse holofoils, and Secret cards, the set contains 300 cards. A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |Grass|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Grass|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo / / exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo Theme Deck/ exclusive}} |Water|||1st Place Crosshatch Holo Froakie/Xerneas Season promo}} |Water|||2nd Place Crosshatch Holo Froakie/Xerneas Season promo}} |Water|||3rd Place Crosshatch Holo Froakie/Xerneas Season promo}} |Water|||4th Place Crosshatch Holo Froakie/Xerneas Season promo}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo / exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Metal|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Dragon|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Dragon|||Sheen Holo Battle Arena Decks: Black Kyurem vs White Kyurem exclusive}} |Supporter|||Mirror Holo Chespin Season (October 2013)}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare Holo}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare Holo}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare Holo}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Rare Holo}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Rare}} |Fire||Rare}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Rare Holo}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Rare Holo ex}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Uncommon}}}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Rare Holo}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Uncommon}} |Metal||Rare Holo}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Dragon||Uncommon}} |Dragon||Rare Holo}} |Dragon||Rare}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex}} |Dragon||Rare}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Stadium||Uncommon}} |Item||Common}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Common}} |Item||Common}} |Item|Pokémon Tool|Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Common}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Rare Ace}} |Item||Rare Ace}} |Item||Rare Ace}} |Item||Rare Ace}} |Grass||Rare Ultra}} |Water||Rare Ultra}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra}} |Fighting||Rare Ultra}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Psychic||Rare Secret}} |Fighting||Rare Secret}} |Dragon||Rare Secret}} |Item|Pokémon Tool|Rare Secret}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||R}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||R}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||R}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||R}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||R}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||R}} |Dragon||U}} |Dragon||R}} |Dragon||R}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||U}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Stadium||U}} |Item||R}} |Item||R}} |Psychic||SR}} |Fighting||SR}} |Dragon||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Psychic||UR}} |Item|Pokémon Tool|UR}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||R}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||R}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||R}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||R}} |Metal||R}} |Metal||C}} |Dragon||R}} |Colorless||R}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||R}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Stadium||U}} |Item||R}} |Item||R}} |Grass||SR}} |Water||SR}} |Dragon||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Fighting||UR}} |Dragon||UR}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:Überschrittene Schwellen (TCG) es:Negro y Blanco (TCG): Fronteras Cruzadas fr:Noir & Blanc Frontières Franchies it:Confini Varcati (GCC) ja:Boundaries Crossed zh:超越境界（集换式卡片）